


Even In These Chains You Can't Stop Me.

by joshdunistherealest



Series: Murderer Josh! AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Blood, Josh is ruthless, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun was anything but kind.<br/>He was a rebel without a cause, a bloodthirsty monster. Appalling, yet intriguing in every sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egotistical Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively i watch too many movies like Repo! The Genetic Opera.

Midnight always awakens the darkest, sickest people.  
  
One being a tall, pierced and tattooed male who identified himself as Josh Dun.   
  
Twirling the handle of a sharp blade in his calloused hand, Josh pressed his back against the wall of a club, tilting his chin up to survey his surroundings. Just as he expected, the floor was filled with bodies, sliding together to the rhythm of music.   
  
A certain petite redhead caught his eye, sitting alone at the bar, her hair curled in loose waves. She appealed to him because she didn't seem like the type to have a lot of fight within her, which was especially convenient. Glancing around for a moment, he went in for the kill, making a beeline for the girl, and sitting himself down beside her.  
  
"Kind of dangerous for you to be lurking around by yourself, isn't it?" Josh looked straight ahead, casually nodding towards the girl. "Sweet girls like you can get into a lot of trouble."   
  
The girl put on a nervous smile, she looked to be about in her twenties, maybe in college. Unsuspecting, which was always a plus. "I just came here to get away 's all." She leaned in a little closer, stirring her fruity drink with her straw idly. "I'm Debby, by the way."  
  
"Josh. What dyou say we get out of here, the music blows." Josh winked, biting his lip tauntingly at the girl.  
  
"I . . . Wouldn't be opposed to it?" Debby raised an eyebrow as Josh intertwined his hand with hers, guiding her out of the club with an evil gleam in his eye. Score.   
  
Before he attracted too much attention, he pressed her up against the brick exterior of an alley, strategically hiding behind the dumpster, a hand clasped over her mouth, and the metal of his knife pressing against her throat. The girl screamed against his skin, struggling and kicking at him. "Shh. Shh. It'll all be over soon. Struggling makes it worse." Josh cooed, watching tears pool down the redheads face as he finally drove the blade in, reveling in the delightful wave of crimson red dripping from the deep wound, letting her body fall to the floor with a soft thud. Easier than taking candy from a baby.   
  
Not wanting to leave any trace or evidence, he tossed the girl into the trunk of his car, looking to see if there were any sort of witnesses around. He slammed his trunk. This was all too perfect.   
  
 He drove into the city without any trouble, finding the nearest, most secluded body of water he could. A small lake, hidden off the side of the highway.  
  
He parked, opening up the trunk of his car with a light click. Contemplating his choices, he grabbed a small glass jar out of the trunk, tilting the girl's body so that the blood still actively gushing from her neck would drain into the jar. Safe keeping, he thought. He had clients to serve, and money to earn. It was way too easy, in his opinion.   
  
In a way, he felt bad, but in this town, there was only two things that ever successfully sold. Blood and sex.  
  
He quickly stripped the girl of her clothes, shoving them into a black garbage bag to be disposed of later. He then proceeded to enclose Debby's body in yet another bag, contorting her bones in almost horrifically strange directions.  
  
Josh hoisted the bag carrying the woman's-still warm- body over his shoulder, jogging down to the creek after locking his trunk.   
  
The rest of his night consisted of the smell of bleach and disinfectant, and the smell of burning fabric.

* * *

  
  
"What the fuck, dude! You could've given away our damn location!" A gruff voice filled Josh's ears. His best friend, Brendon, was currently chewing him up for about the fiftieth  time that day, slamming his hands on the wooden desk in the corner of their shared apartment.  
  
"Dude, chill, I disposed of the body, and I got the fucking blood, what else do you want me to do?" Josh tensed, raising his voice at the other.  
  
"I'm not mad that you got rid of her, I'm mad about the WAY you did it! Once that girl is found, who do you think they're going to blame when they find your fingerprints on her body!? I'm your accomplice, Dun, I'll be held responsible too! Out of all of the stupid-- Jesus Christ, dude, could you be any more of a fucking egotistical jerk?!?"  



	2. I didn't know a murderer's hands could be so soft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finds he has a real weak spot for a sixteen year old with pretty lips and dark eyes.

The next morning, a young teen by the name of Tyler Joseph was setting up shop in a small, new music store. He had just gotten this job a few weeks ago, and had been assigned to inventory for about a month. Business was slow, but Tyler couldn't complain. After all, it did give him some extra time to play around on the instruments in the back, and he didn't really have to socialize. That is, until today, when his manager, Brendon, told him he'd have to work the cash register.   
  
By noon, Tyler had seen about three customers. No one really interesting, or notable. Or so he thought. He had his back turned when he heard the familiar chime of the metal bell above the door, signalling someone had arrived.  Tyler was surprised to say the least when he saw a few grown men pile into the store, all tattooed and muscular, a few having dyed hair. Among those men, was-- Oh no. Josh Dun.  
  
See, Tyler had heard about Josh, a lot. I mean, how could he not? The rumors spread around town were not quite good news. Some say he's violent, others say he's chaotically beautiful, but the most common opinion is that he gives off an aura of uneasiness. And by God he did.   
  
Josh leaned an arm against the register, giving Tyler a once-over that felt like he was staring into his bones. "I'm looking for the manager. Think you can help me out?" The words flew off of his tongue like silk, making the petite, innocent teen practically shiver.  
  
"Oh uh. Sure--Brendon?" Tyler called after his manager, peering into the back room, and sure enough, Brendon came shuffling out, his hands in his pockets, grimacing at the sight of Josh.  
  
"Hey Beebs- you forgot your key at the apartment." Josh reached into his pocket, which earned a flinch from Tyler, and pulled out the small gold key, tossing it at the other male. "Oh and, I won't be home tonight. Don't wait up."   
  
"Of course, like always." Brendon snapped, gripping the key and stumbling back into the back room, kicking a box over in the process.  
  
Tyler just stared in awe at the taller male in front of him. He was just so . . . different from himself. Alluring, almost. "Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?" Tyler cowered a bit when Josh lifted his hand, but he was just scratching his neck, letting out a huff of amused laughter.  
  
"I think we're done here-" Josh took a moment to glance at Tyler's name tag. "Tyler." He stretched out the teens name just long enough to make him shiver again, turning to the door, and making quite the exit.  
  
All Tyler saw as the group of men turned the corner was cigarette smoke and the spark of a lighter.  


* * *

  
  
Brendon made his way home late that night, opening up the door to reveal Josh and his friends, reclining on the couch, playing video games. "I thought you guys weren't going to be home." He furrowed his eyebrows, leaning on the door.  
  
"We changed our minds, couldn't find anyone good tonight." Josh mumbled, laying upside-down on the couch, his feet up on the headrest.  
  
"Except maybe the little church boy you've got workin' the counter. He looks like fun." Jack, the tallest of the bunch Josh hung out with spoke, chuckling under his breath.  
  
"Oh yeah totally, I mean, by the way Josh was looking at him, he could take him apart in a second." Dallon joked, he was the oldest, but overall, probably the smallest. "If he doesn't I will."  
  
"You touch my cashier and I slice your balls off, got it boys?" Brendon spit, stomping off to his bedroom in a huff.   
  
"Not cool, dudes. Plus, that kid is like 16, at most. He's way too young for the shit you raunchy bastards were thinking of." Josh sat up straight, almost kicking Dallon in the face in the process. "I'm gonna go out, don't fuck with my stuff, okay?"

* * *

  
As Tyler was locking up, the clock struck 6:00 PM. He was finally home free.   
  
Bag slung over his shoulder, he began walking towards his run down apartment, but he couldn't help but feel someone following him. He decided to ignore it, until he felt a hand grab at his arm. Whipping around, pepper spray in hand, he made eye contact with the potential attacker--....  
  
He didn't expect to see Josh. But there he was, in all his red haired glory, throwing up his hands in defense. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Tyler instinctively took a step back anyway, tense. "Why were you following me?"   
  
"Look I--"  
  
"God dammit, answer my question! Why. Were. You. Following. Me." Tyler didn't move a muscle, still armed and ready with the pepper spray.  
  
"I wanted a chance to talk to you." Josh lowered his hands.  
  
"Well you're talking now, aren't you?" Tyler bit his lip. Josh knew he was trying to be threatening, but all he could think of was how perfectly his hips fit in those jeans and the little dimples in his cheeks and how beautifully chocolate brown the teens eyes were-- _Stop_ , Josh mentally told himself. _Stop stop stop._  
  
"I know what you've heard about me, and I know you probably think I'm not the most trustworthy person in the world, but I'm actually a pretty nice dude, I think." Josh pondered for a minute, laughing under his breath once he really thought about it. Being a ruthless, unfeeling murderer wasn't exactly a respectable occupation.  
  
"Whatever, man. Did you just come here to creep on me?" Tyler growled out, sliding the pepper spray into the side of his bag.   
  
"Not exactly. Well, maybe" Josh scuffed his boots against the ground, glancing down at Tyler. Gently, he slid his hand to the side of the boy's face, tilting up his chin so that they made eye contact. "Don't be afraid, please?"  
  
Tyler was practically shaking down to his bones, on the verge of tears from fear. But he couldn't get over just how . . . gentle he was. Josh's hands felt  caring and warm to him. Finally, Tyler mustered up the courage to actually look back at Josh. He wasn't much older than him, but god, he was a skyscraper, where was Tyler's growth spurt?  
  
"Please, don't hurt me." Tyler whined, cowering away from the sweet touch.   
  
"I'm not going to, I already told you that." Josh furrowed his brows, sliding his hand away ever so slowly. "I want to get to know you. If you change your mind, talk to Brendon, alright? He knows where to find me."  
  
With that final word, Josh Dun pulled up the hood on his jacket and took off down the street.  
  
  



	3. Pretty Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanna bet?" Josh whispers, his words thick, and biting.

The next morning, Tyler is opening back up the store, and is immensely surprised that none other than Josh Dun is waiting from across the check out counter, staring at Tyler like he's undressing him in his mind.  
  
"I thought . . .the door was still locked?" Tyler chokes out softly, staring at Josh, bewildered.  
  
"I have my ways, baby boy." Josh stood up straight, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. "I need to talk to you."   
  
"There are many, more convenient ways to get a boy to talk to you, Josh." Tyler attempts to calm himself, turning around to stack empty CD cases.  
  
"Too late now. Besides," Josh flicks his tongue out over his lips. "Morning is the only time this place isn't crawling with witnesses."  
  
Tyler perks up, furrowing his eyebrows. "Witnesses?"  
  
"Y'know, just in case you decide to do something stupid, and I have to take you out." Josh walks close to Tyler, cornering him against a display case.   
  
Tyler swallows a large lump in his throat, looking everywhere but Josh. "I'm . . . not scared of you, Josh." Gently, he places his hands on his chest, fingers ever so slightly pressing into the muscles he could feel there.   
  
"You wanna bet?" Josh whispers, his words thick, and biting. Josh was almost body to body with the younger teen, hips pressing into his, his mouth tauntingly close to his ear.  
  
Tyler was practically quivering in fear now, but he stood his ground. "Yeah. I already told you, I'm- I'm not scared." His breath hitched as Josh nipped his earlobe.  
  
"Call me." Josh growled, slipping a small paper into his pocket, and heading out of the store, leaving Tyler a quivering mess.  
  
Josh Dun was truly mysterious.  


* * *

  
  
"Josh, I heard something interesting today at work." Brendon sat himself up on the marble kitchen counter, swinging his feet. It was about seven PM, tops, and Josh had decided to stay in for the night, along with his roommate and favorite co-murderer.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh spoke through a mouthful of popcorn, swallowing seconds later.  
  
"Tyler told me you were in the store this morning." Josh sighed at his friend's words. "You know what I told you about messing with my cashier." Brendon raised his eybrows.  
  
"God, Bren. Why can't I ever have any fun." Josh set down the bowl of popcorn, leaning on the counter next to Brendon. "Plus, you just plan to kill him anyway, and he's just a kid, dude. If anything I'm saving his first-world teen life." The red haired boy smirks, licking his lips. "He's pretty cute, too."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, barf. I know you have a **_huge gay crush_** on my cashier. Big fuckin' whoop. Leave him alone, he's my kill." Brendon pouts up at Josh.  
  
"You're just upset I'm not screwing you anymore, I thought you we're sooo into Dallon, Bren." Josh presses himself in between Brendon's legs for a brief moment, only walking off seconds later with his bowl  of popcorn, snickering to himself.  
  
"H-...Hey! I am! I- UGH." Brendon huffs, dialing up none other than Dallon. He was good for venting frustrations in a moments notice.

* * *

  
  
Later that night, Josh's phone buzzed loudly with a new text, from an unknown number, unlocking his phone, he pondered for a second who it could be, that is, until he saw the message.  
  
_Hey! it's Tyler. Uhm, about what happened in the shop. No hard feelings, right?  
_  
Josh changed the contact name quickly to Tyler, smiling absentmindedly at the text. Tyler's message came accompanied with about ten emojis of hearts or little animals.  
  
_**Josh:** Yeah, of course. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime this week? :^)_  
  
_**Tyler:** I'd love to! . . . But. _  
_**Tyler:** My girlfriend Jenna has plans for me allll week! You know how girlfriends are, ha!  
  
_Josh practically threw his phone in seething anger. This dude had a GIRLFRIEND and didn't even bother to tell him!? Especially since he was totally macking on him in the music store.  
  
_**Josh:** Ah. It's fine. You looked like you were enjoying yourself today, though. *Winking emoji*_  
  
_**Tyler:** What do you mean?_  
  
_**Josh:** Oh you know, when I was biting your ear, getting all close to you. You seemed to forget about this whole girlfriend thing in a blink of an eye._  
  
Josh knew what he was doing. Josh was teasing Tyler, and loving every minute.  
  
_**Tyler:** . . . Oh. Uh._  
_**Tyler:** About that._  
  
_**Josh:**   I take it you're into a bit of pain. I can take care of that.  
  
**Tyler:** Josh . . .   
   
**Josh:** Are you into that, pretty boy? I bet you like to be marked up, too.  
  
**Tyler:** . . .Maybe.   
**Tyler:** I uh,  
**Tyler:** IhavetogoJoshbyeitwasnicetalkingtoyouseeyoutomorrow.  
  
_ Operation: Seduce the little innocent church boy was in full swing, and it seemed to be making progress.  
  
Oh he would _definitely_ see him tomorrow.  
  
But now, a lust for blood ran through his cold veins as he zipped up his hoodie, heading out for his next unsuspecting victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is lowkey jelly b/c he used to fuck Jishwa :^)


	4. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Easy, easy_  
>  Pull out your heart  
> To make the being alone  
> Easy, easy  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest listening to "Easy" by Son Lux during this chapter!!

  
  
  
Josh heads out in the dead of night, only one pure focus on his mind. He needed money quick, fast and dirty, just like he did best.  
  
  
  
He feels like blondes tonight, innocent college-age blonde girls with hopeful eyes and gentle personalities. Those suckers would fall for anything.   
  
  
  
So he heads out into a club, pulling down his hood and hooking his primal, dark gaze on the most unsuspecting girl he could find, dragging his fingers against the wall as he closed in for the kill.  
  
  
  
The girl went down easily and silently, two whiffs of chloroform and a slit across the throat behind the camouflage of trees and nightfall and he had a full jar of blood in his hands.   
  
  
  
Something about that easy kill didn't quite get him off right though, so he set off again, dismembering the girl and putting the body safely in trash bags in the back of his "work" truck. He hid that car too, he wasn't a dumbass.  
  
  
  
Josh yanked up his hood again, licking a small splatter of blood off his lips, letting out a hum of content. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his next victim, another girl, another blonde. He decided it was in his best interest to have a little fun with this one.   
  
  
  
Josh quickly shoved his hands in his jacket pocket, hands wrapped around his blood stained pocket knife, and jogged up to the woman. "Excuse me!"  
  
  
  
The woman turned around, smiling at Josh lazily, she was obviously very much drunk. "Hey sweetheart, what can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
Josh smirked, a glint in his eyes as he looked the woman down.  
  
  
  
"You could not scream?" 

* * *

  
  
  
Josh hoisted the girl up over his shoulder and into the back seat of his truck once she was properly tranquilized. (Thank God for  second-hand sedatives from Brendon himself.)  
  
  
  
He rushed to himself and Brendon's warehouse, dialing his number quickly, obviously speeding but no one seemed to care, it was 4 in the morning.  
  
  
  
Josh heard Brendon pick up, instantly speaking over him. "Hey Bren, we got a situation, alright?"  
  
  
  
"What-What kind of situation? I swear to god if you're drunk again I'm not-"  
  
  
  
"No. A job situation. Warehouse in five, capeesh?"  
  
  
  
"God, you just want to get us executed, don't you?" Brendon audibly sighed into the receiver, and rustling is heard.  
  
  
  
"All in a days work, baby~" Josh flirted playfully. "Be a good boy and bring the jars too, this one's a blood bank."

* * *

  
  
  
The woman's screaming echoed in the steel warehouse. Josh had her spread eagle, strapped tightly down to a metal, cold table with a makeshift tape and gauze gag in between her cherry lips.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, look who finally decided to wake up! Mornin' sleepyhead." Josh ran his fingers across the blades, flicking his tongue over his pearly white teeth.  
  
  
  
The woman sobbed into the tape, her pupils blown wide when she hears Brendon walk in, trying to scream for help.  
  
  
  
Brendon scoffed, giving her a swift swat to the cheek. "Can it, baby, you're givin' me a headache." He glances up at Josh, lifting a bag full of jars and assorted weapons. "Got your stuff, Joshie. Can I go now?"  
  
  
  
"Mm-mm. Don't think so, you're helping me." Josh happily takes the bag, setting it on an adjacent table to the girl and pulling out a small drill, making the girl only cry more at the sight of it.  
  
  
  
"Stop whining!" Brendon yells at the girl, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "This one's a screamer, Josh."  
  
  
  
"So what? That makes everything more interesting, Urie." Josh twirls the drill as he speaks, glancing at the girl's body. "Do you think I could carve a cat into her ribs?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Josh. And if we ever get caught, we'll get remembered as the fucking _cat murderers_. Foolproof plan. " Brendon folds his arms across his chest, huffing.  
  
  
  
"You're no fun." Josh pouts, setting down the drill and pulling out the sharpest knife, testing it on the woman's leg as she screams in pain. Her leg arches as a reflex, making the blade drive to the bone, a crude squishing noise echoing among her sobs. "Ooh. I like this one."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know, now get it over with, will you? I have to work in the morning." Brendon grasped another knife, standing on the other side of her, a jar at ready.  
  
  
  
"We _are_ working, have a little fun." Josh hums, turning on the radio to drown out her voice as they dug into her skin until she lay lifeless, a carcass of bone and flesh stuck to the bone.

* * *

  
  
  
Josh heads into the music store the next day, hovering among the albums, or at least he tried to seem like he was.  
  
  
  
 In reality he was oogling the pretty-lipped church boy behind the counter and thinking of how fucking amazing he'd look with a hand wrapped around his neck and shivering.


End file.
